Forgotten
by jensen122
Summary: I Don't Remember You.. But You Remember Me?" When Bella jumps the cliff in New Moon, She hits her head and forgets everything that ever had to do with the Cullen's. Or does she? Cullen's come back to a very different Bella Swan. Full Summary Inside.
1. Voices

**Full Summary:**

**Bella jumped of the cliff in New Moon, knowing that was the only way she could hear Edwards voice. But when she tries to swim to safety, she hits her head on a rock, forgetting all memories of Edward and the rest of the family ever being there; and them ever leaving. **

**When the Cullens return, they come back to a very confused, very changed Bella. Will Bella ever remember the family she once adored, or will she block them out forever?**

Chapter One

No one could ever expect this of me. Sure, after everything that has happened over the last few months, maybe some could. But I doubt it.

Out of all the crazy things I have done since he left me, this would have to be by far the craziest. But what else could I do? Motor bike stunts? Been there. Approaching random strangers? Done that. Approaching a crazed vampire that wanted to kill me? Already done.

Cliff diving. I am cliff diving. Ever since I saw some of the kids from around La Push doing it, I decided that would be the perfect thing I could do.

It's hard to explain why I do this. But it all started like this. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy reveals he and his family are vampires. They work out the whole forbidden love bit. Boy figures out he can't resist Girl's blood any longer, but wants to keep her safe, so Boy leaves, leaving the Girl heartbroken in a forest.

That's what happened to me. I am the girl. Bella Swan. Boy is Edward. Edward Cullen. Just thinking of his name makes my heart ache. Recently I discovered that if I put myself in danger, a voice in my head like his tells me not to do these things.

I put myself in danger to hear this voice. The voice I love so much, the voice I miss so much.

My best friend is Jacob black, who, believe it or not, is a werewolf. Yes, it's a weird world we live in. The werewolf pack is the enemy clan of the Cullens, and is in very deep hate for any kind of vampire.

I look down at the roaring sea below me. I feel the wind on my face, making my tears feel cold. I do this to hear his voice. But if I had a choice, if I had any other thing I could do besides this, I would. Of course, it would be easier if he and his family just stayed here. Then none of this would be happening. But they left. There never coming back, and sooner or later I am going to have to learn to accept that. And this is not helping it one bit.

But I NEED to hear his voice. I can't live without it. And I have to do whatever it takes to hear it.

I hear Jacobs voice behind me to not jump. _Damn. It's now or never. _I thought. I could hear Jacob running behind me. As far as Jacob knew, all these things I do, are for fun. To take my mind of the whole situation. But little does he know the whole reason I do this is because of that situation.

Before he can reach me, I jump. That voice inside my head screams to me. I smile to myself, then I open my eyes.

Below me is approaching fast. VERY fast. I can barely breathe. My smile turns to a frown. I begin to regret jumping off.

I hit the water with a loud splash, sinking me down very fast. I can't see anything. The water around me is black. My lungs are burning for air. The voice in my head is now screaming and yelling. _Swim Bella SWIM! You have to! Keep Going! Your almost there._

And that voice was right. I get to the surface, filling my lungs with sweet oxygen. I look around me. The waves are big and the ferocious sea around me roars loudly.

The waves dunk me under several times, but each time I manage to swim again to the surface, trying to work out a way to get out of the storm.

I hear a voice. It's Jacobs. He is yelling from a rock, telling me to swim to him. I don't disagree. I use all the energy I have left and swim. The voice in my head tells me to keep going, that I can do it.

The rock that Jacob is on is only about 2 meters away. Jacob is yelling for me to keep going, and I do.

The rock is so close. I am so close to safety.

Suddenly, a massive wave comes and dunks me under. It pulls me down and pushes me into the rocks.

_No!_ I hit a rock hard, its sharp and ragged points missing me by inches. My whole body was in pain, but i could see above the surface another powerful wave rolling in. My eyes widen, and i try to swim away, but there is no where to swim. Rocks are all around me. I close my eyes as the waves power hits me again, knocking me straight into the rock again, only this time.. much harder. And this time, i hit my head. HARD.

I screamed in pain. All of the little air my lungs held went out, and i immediately began fading out. The voice in my head screamed for me to stay awake. I tried desperately to keep going, but i had no air left, and my head was hurting so much it was almost impossible not to scream.

I knew this was going to be the end. The voice was now only softly yelling, and i had a feeling that had nothing to do with him. _Goodbye Ed- _

Wait, who was i saying goodbye to? Ed? Whos 'Ed'?

Suddenly, the whole world went black.

**Okay, now I know this has been done SOOO many times before. But I wanted to try out the story for myself. [: Let me know what you think by reviewing. :D **

**I will update at 10 reviews. **


	2. Confusion

Chapter 2

I woke to the sound of beeping monitors, and a big bright light shining above me and into my eyes. I blinked a few times, but that light didn't seem to go.

I tried to move. "Hey, easy there Bells. You have to be careful." My father, Charlie's, familiar voice said. I got up slowly, leaning back on to the pillow. I looked around. Yep, I had been here many times before. I was at hospital.

"Wh-Why am I in hosp-hospital" I said, my words slurring a little bit. "You don't remember?" Charlie said, alarm in his voice. I thought for a moment. The last thing I remember was standing over a cliff for some reason. What was that reason again? "No" I said confused. "What happened? One minute I was looking down the cliff…" Then it hit me. I must of fallen off, or worse, been pushed. Oh I was so going to sue whoever pushed me. "Who did it?! Who pushed me?" I demanded. "No one pushed you Bella." A familiar voice said in the corner. I looked around to see my best friend, Jacob, standing there with a very tired and worried look on his face.

"Then what happened?" I asked, getting more confused by the second. "Charlie, could I talk to Bella for a minute? Alone?" Jacob said. My dad hesitated at first, but then agreed after Jacob said he would look after me. What a good friend Jacob was, I thought smiling. My smile quickly faded when I saw the look on Jacob's face when Charlie left.

"Why'd you do it Bells?" He said, sitting down. He took my hand in his. "You can tell me, were best friends remember?" "Do what Jacob?" I said confused. He hesitated. "Bella… You jumped off the cliff. You hit your head on the rocks. You've been in a coma for the past 3 days. You could of died out there if we didn't find you in time" And with that he went through the events that followed, but I sat there, dazzled.

"Jumped? No Jacob, I wouldn't jump of a cliff. I'm not that kind of person." Jacob's eyebrows furrowed. "Bella, I saw you. I saw you do it with my own eyes. I couldn't get to you in time because I had to transform and-" I cut him off. "Transform?" "Yeah, Bella, you know. Change. It was my turn to patrol the area." Things were getting more confusing my the second. "Look Jacob, I don't know what your on about. But I wouldn't jump of a cliff, I know I wouldn't. And this… this transform thing? What are you talking about?" He just stared at me. He stared deep into me, and as if something clicked, he understood.

"Hold on a bit Bella, I'll be back in a second." He kissed my hand and walked out side without closing the door. He called the doctor over. They spoke for awhile and I managed to pick a few things out. "It maybe a possibility. If she can't remember some things, that's understood. She did hit her head pretty bad. She may never remember things ever again, but we'd be more worried if she couldn't remember the basic things like who she was and what year it was." They talked some more and then Jacob came back into the room.

"Bella, do you remember anything about before the accident?" I stared at him briefly, and then began to think. Lets see, I remember not sleeping well, which definitely wasn't like me. I remember going to school and not talking to anyone. That was definitely not me, I would of talked to some people. "Sure, I remember some things." I said. "What things do you remember?" He said eagerly. "There odd things. I remember not sleeping well and waking up screaming. I remember not talking to anyone at school, I remember motor biking with you. That's not like me though. I would never motor bike ride, and I would always try and make friends and If I had trouble sleeping all the time why didn't I see a doctor?" Things were just getting more confusing by the minute.

Jacob listened, his chin sitting on his hands. He looked at me wearily, and then, again, it looked like something had clicked. He suddenly turned very weary.

"Umm… Bella. I don't mean to hurt you and if I do by saying this I'm sorry. But do you…do you remember them?" He said staring into my eyes. I didn't know if it was possible to be more confused then I was right now. I shook my head wearily. "Who's them?" His expression tightened, and he looked like he regretted asking, but he also looked like he needed to know this.

"Do you remember... the Cullens? Do you remember…Edward?" He said, his expression turning apologetically, as if those words could emotionally hurt me. "No… Who are the Cullens? Who's Edward?" His expression turned worried. "You don't remember them at all?" I shook my head. "No… Are they my neighbors or something?" Jacobs face fell.

"Bella they-" His sentence was interrupted by Charlie coming in. Jacob got up and began to talk to him. He must of forgot how loud his voice was, even in a whisper.

"She can't remember them." "Who?" Charlie asked. Huh, maybe he doesn't know these people either. "The Cullens." Charlies face fell then. "She doesn't remember any of them? Not even Edward?" Who was this Edward person everyone kept talking about? "No. She remembers waking up screaming and stuff like that, but she doesn't remember why she did that. I think she might of jumped of the cliff because of Edward, which maybe why she doesn't remember it. I don't know, I'm no doctor, you know that Charlie. But I talked to the doctor, and he said it was a possibility she could never remember something. His face fell and then he rushed over to me.

"Bella! Bella do you know who I am" Dad said. Jacob sighed heavily, burying his face in his hands. I looked at dad like he was an idiot. "Of course I remember you, dad." He smiled sadly and hugged me. "I just don't remember this Edward person." Jacob flinched at the word person, which was odd. Charlie face fell but then went back to the normal, worried expression he carried. "That's probably a good thing Bells." He kissed my forehead.

Wow, whoever this Edward person was, he must have been scary to make Charlie, chief of police, to act weirdly around his name. The thing I was worried about, is what did I have to do with this Edward character?

Jacob, Charlie and I needed to have a serious talk.

**Hope you liked it, :]**

**Depending on the amount of reviews will determine when next chapter will be put up.**

**Please review!!**

**:D**

**-Jessaya-lurves-twilight**


	3. Somewhat Explanation

Chapter 3

We went home 2 days later, Jacob and Charlie never leaving my side. When we got to the house, Charlie became weary. "This is home Bella, do you remember?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Dad, just because I can't remember our neighbor Edward doesn't mean that forget everything else. Of course I remember this place." He flinched at the word neighbor. What was with this Edward person? I got out the car slowly and walked inside.

Everything was just as I remembered it. Furniture dusty, TV on, kitchen without much food. "You know what, when I get better, I'm going to clean up this place. Make it cozier, you know" I said. Jacob and Charlie came through the door with my bags and placed them on the floor.

"I think we better sit down." Dad said, and we walked into the kitchen. "You thirsty or hungry Bella?" Jacob said, going to the fridge. I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Whats up dad?" Jacob grabbed the juice carton and put it on the table and sat down.

"I want to know if you remember anything. Anything at all, about before the accident." There was Charlie, in that head of police type voice of his. "I told you dad, I don't remember anything. All I remember is standing over the cliff looking down at the water and then I was in hospital." I shrugged. Dad's eyebrows furrowed, and then he turned to Jacob. "What do you know about the accident?" Jacob looked at me, then back at Charlie. "Well, I was looking for Bella, because I hadn't seen her all day. I remembered that she wanted to go cliff diving once, so I took my chances and went to look there. And there she was, standing over the cliff. I called to her, but she didn't answer. I ran to her, but before I made it to her, she jumped. There was one other thing though…" he didn't continue.

It was weird getting told what you had done when you didn't have a clue if that's what you did or not. "What is it Jacob?" I asked eagerly. He hesitated, and then turned to me. "You were talking to yourself about Edward before you jumped. I think you jumped for him, Bella." Charlie's face fell to sadness, then to anger.

He hit the table. "If he ever comes back, I swear, he's not going anywhere near you Bella. Anywhere!" he shouted. Jacob and Charlie kept talking about this person for awhile longer, then it became too much.

"STOP!" I screamed. They both went quiet and stared at me, not saying a word. "You two are going to stop talking about this Edward person until you tell me who he is and why I am involved in him, and why I could have jumped of a cliff for him, which I still say is pretty hard to believe"

Jacob and Charlie looked at each other for awhile, and then Charlie sighed. "You want to tell her or should I?" Charlie said. Jacob thought for a moment. "I'll tell her, but I'll talk to her alone about it. If that's okay with you." Charlie nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. Come down to get me if she gets hysterical." Charlie walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge room. I sighed.

"Okay Jacob. What is going on?" I said, rubbing my eyes with my hands. "I think we should go to your room. You may want to sit down for this, because you're not going to believe a word I say."

We walked up the stairs to my room and I sat on the all too familiar bed. The blankets were all bunched up and the pillows thrown out of place. I frowned. "Has someone been sleeping here? I don't leave my things like that." Jacob frowned, but then he shook his head. I let it go.

"Okay, so, who's Edward?" I said curiously. Jacob sighed, and then bowed his head. He was quiet for a few moments, and then he sat up. "He was your boyfriend Bella." I sat there, then laughed. "Jacob, don't be silly. I don't want to concentrate on them things now, not until schools finished." I smiled. His eyebrows furrowed. "But he was Bella. You and him were together." I just looked at Jacob.

"Don't you think Jacob, that if I was to forget something, more say… important? If I had a boyfriend, why isn't he here right now?" the words just slipped out as soon as I thought of them. If me and this Edward character so close, why wasn't he here now? Why wasn't he the one talking to me?

Jacob looked very nervous then. He paused for awhile. "He le-"Suddenly the door flew open. It was Charlie. "Uh, Bella. There's someone who wants to see you." Charlie's face was unreadable. Jacobs eyes widened, and his breathing became uneasy.

"Who?" I asked confused. Suddenly, a small girl stepped out from behind Charlie. I didn't recognize her, or did I? There was something about her, something in her eyes that I knew, but I couldn't think of it. "Um, Hello Bella. I missed you." She ran and hugged me tightly. I hugged this stranger back. Jacob just stared. Then he spoke.

"What are you doing here?!" He said, jumping up. The girls face didn't change at the sudden outburst, almost as if she was expecting. "It's a free country, and even though we're not allowed on your land, there's no rule saying we can't be some where else." Rule? Jacob didn't seem confused at all, but I could see anger in his eyes.

"She doesn't want to see you or your brother. Speaking of him, where is he?" Jacob looked around and over Charlie's head, but no one was there. "He's not to go near her, you hear me Alice?" Alice….. I smiled. I knew an Alice. Things flooded into my mind, memories of Alice. She was my best friend, always wanting to go shopping. Where had she been latterly? "ALICEE!" I screamed and hugged her. She hugged me back. "I'm so sorry Bella." I looked at her confused. "For what Alice? The accedient? Its okay, were working it out" I said, looking at Jacob and Charlie. I frowned a bit. "Hey Alice, were have you been? It feels like you haven't been here for ages" Alice's face fell, and she turned to Charlie. "Accident?" She said.

"Oh, yeah, Al. Apparently, I jumped off a cliff." I said calmly. Her eyes widened. "You jumped off a CLIFF?" She said. "WHY?!" Jacob took this as the perfect opportunity to talk. "For who else? You and your family ruined her, and if I had my way, or if she could remember the rest of you, you wouldn't be allowed in this house or anywhere near Bella again, any of you." He yelled. "JACOB CALM DOWN" I yelled back. Alice seemed unaffected by most of his words, but turned to Charlie.

"If she could remember?" Alice asked. Charlie sighed, arms crossing. "She can't remember Edward." "Or anyone else in your family, just you." Jacob said unhappily. Alice's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened again. Then it was my turn to talk.

"Hey Alice, Do you know who this Edward guy is?" She turned slowly back to face me, eyes and mouth unmoved.

**[: Hope you like! **

**Just so you know, she won't remember all the Cullens this way; I just had to start it off. ;]**

**Want it updated soon? REVIEWWW! :D**


	4. More Confusion

Chapter 4

"Alice?" I said, waving my hand in front of her face. She was staring of into space. We were still sitting on my bed. We had a lot to catch up on; it felt like I hadn't seen Alice in months, which is odd. She was my best friend, why wouldn't she of been here?

Her face went back to normal. "Bella…How long ago did you have your accident?" I thought back. "5 days, I think. Jacob said I had been in a coma for three days, and then I woke up 2 days ago." She nodded. Jacob and Charlie had left the room, giving us some time alone. Before Charlie left, he told Alice to tell me. She hesitated, but nodded anyway.

"Jacob a good friend of yours then." Alice smiled sadly. "Oh, yeah of course! We're best friends, but you're still my best friend Alice. I don't know, I just remember him being there these last few months." Come to think of it, I don't remember Alice ever being there in those months. "Alice… Where were you these last few months? It's just been me and Jacob, and at school you were never there. But I don't remember you leaving… this is SO confusing." I sighed angrily.

Alice's frown just kept going lower. "Alice, what is going on?" I said, wanting to know where my best friend, besides Jacob, had been the last few months.

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at me, but they didn't fall. Weird. Had Alice ever cried? I couldn't remember a time when she did. I stayed silent though, knowing whatever Alice was about to say was going to explain a lot.

"What has Jacob told you about Edward?" Okay, so that didn't explain much, but it was coming. My eyebrows furrowed. "Only that… he was my boyfriend." I laughed. Alice seemed a little hurt. "I have never had a boyfriend, so I think Jacob was just playing with my mind or something" I chuckled.

"Edward was your boyfriend, Bella." Alice said, not looking in my eyes. My laughing stopped. Before I could speak, Alice continued. "You and Edward were together. You were together for months. You were like best friends, only more." She continued on. I couldn't imagine what face I was pulling at Alice as I took all this in.

"If we were so close, then where is he now?" I said, confused. Alice looked like she didn't know what to say. "Alice… please. I need to know." She took a deep breath, and then looked in my eyes, an unreadable expression on her face.

"He left Bella. He didn't want to hurt you anymore; he didn't want to keep putting you in constant danger, so he left." We were quiet, and I knew there was more to the story then that. But I had too many questions to think about now.

"Hurt me? Constant danger? What was he, a drag racer?" I said sarcastically. Alice's mouth opened a little, then her eyes widened. "You don't remember anything, do you?" I was getting angry now. "Way to state the obvious, Alice." I said a bit too loud. Alice seemed hurt by my words, but let it go.

I sighed. "Okay, so we have established that Edward and I were together and that he left. So what you're saying I jumped off a cliff because my boyfriend left me?" "As I said Bella, you and Edward were very close."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, well that explains one thing. But there's still some things playing on my mind. Why does Jacob hate you? What does he mean by 'you and your family ruined her'?" Then something clicked in.

Alice and Edward left together.

"You left with my boyfriend! Why? Did you like him to Alice? Is that it? Is that the reason you were gone to?" I said loudly, tears forming.

Alice looked as shocked and disgusted as ever. "Bella! Do you think I would do that to you? Honestly? I am your best friend Bella." She said as she calmed me down.

"This just isn't making sense. Edward leaves, and then I have no memory of you from the last few months. You walk in here saying your sorry and you missed me, but for what Alice? Where did you go, and why are you sorry?"

Before Alice could answer, Jacob walked in. He must have been listening in. "Let me tell her, Blood sucker." He said, walking to the bed. I sighed heavily. I was confused and angry. Confused because I couldn't remember my best friend for months. Confused as to why I had a boyfriend who left me because he put me in danger to much. Angry because none of this made any sense what so ever. And angry because Jacob had been listening in. Couldn't I have a little privacy around here?

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I said. "Telling you everything Bella, something Alice couldn't do." Alice looked up it him sharply, glaring at him.

Alice turned to me. "Bella, I need to talk to Jacob for a moment." "Oh, Why not?" I said angrily, and walked out the door. I closed the door behind me, but stood there listening in anyway.

"Look Jacob, I don't like you, and you don't like me. You and Bella seem to be pretty close, so I'm guessing you have told her everything about you"

"I had, but she can't remember that either. She can't remember anything, and Sam wants to keep it that way"

Sam… I remember him. He seemed pretty nice, but he was always in a bossy mood. Like he was leader or something. Leader of what?

"So your pack didn't want to tell Bella about what you are?"

"Yes. But I didn't tell her. She figured it out. With a few hints, you know." I heard him chuckle.

"I don't know if we should tell her about us then. It would only confuse her more, and I can't see if she will accept any of it."

"See?"

"It's a gift. I can see the future, but not of your kind."

I heard Jacob sigh heavily. "Great. A psychic one. I guess it's just good you can't see us then. Sam would be pretty upset if you could."

"Mm, but Edward can read your mind. So we will know if you were ever to attack, but you wouldn't know if we were"

"Keep to the treaty, bloodsucker."

"Never said I wasn't."

And that was my cue. I opened the door hard, it slamming against the wall. Jacob jumped, but Alice stayed. She must of known that was coming.

"Jacob, sit down. Now." I said in a furious tone. He sat down immediately.

"You two are going to tell me everything. Now." I said, looking at both of them as they exchanged weary glances, and then sighed.

"We have to now, don't we?" Jacob said, looking at Alice.

"Oh yes, we do." Alice said, a sad smile playing at her lips.

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, :]**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but been quite busy. :]**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**30 reviews will get the next chapter up :D**

**-Jessaya-lurves-twilight**


	5. Stranger Arrives

Chapter 5

I raise my eyebrow. "You're a _what?_" I asked, thinking I had heard Jacob wrong. Alice told him that it was best he told me what he was so that it would all come together, what ever that meant.

He looked around nervously. "I'm… I'm a werewolf, Bella." He said putting his hands in his pockets and looking down. I looked at him. "Oh, and I'm a witch. Maybe we should be friends" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious guys, whats up?"

Alice sighed. "Jacob, maybe you should change. It's the only way she will ever believe you." Jacob's head flicked up. "There's _no _way I'm changing in front of a-" he stopped and looked at me. Then he glared at Alice for awhile.

"Bella, can you get me a pair of Charlie's shorts please." He said, not taking his glare off of Alice. Her smile twitched, like she was going to laugh, but bit her lip to keep it contained.

I went to Charlie's room and got a pair of his shorts. I was confused as to why Jacob would need them, but let it go. I walked back in, Jacobs armed crossed and his face looking furious. I chucked them to him.

"Thanks." He said, placing them on the chair next to him. But he didn't move an inch. "For Bella.." Alice urged. He sighed. "I told you bloodsucker. I can only change if someone makes me mad. Someone of _your _kind."

She smiled evilly. "That can be arranged." She got up and stood in front of him. I stood standing a few meters from both, watching expectantly for something interesting to happen.

"Hey Jacob, I'm on your land." Alice said In a mocking voice. Jacob began to shake a tiny bit. Then he shook his head. "Something… Bigger." Alice began to think. "Ohh, look, a wolf. Lets go attack it!" She said, walking around him. He was shaking more, but nothing happened. "Bigger." He said.

I watched as an idea formed in Alice's head. Her eyes fell sad, and she didn't know if she should say it. She hestitated before she spoke.

"Edward still loves Bella." She said so low it was hard for me to hear.

Jacobs eyes widened, and he began to shake wildly. "Move back Bella" Alice shouted, running at me and pulling me back.

Then, Jacob exploded. My eyes widened. "Oh My God!" I screamed. There was his clothes everywhere. I didn't know if he was alive or not, but the explosion was big.

Then, suddenly, a big russet colored wolf appeared in the middle of my room. I screamed. "Where-Where did that come from?!" I yelled, trying to run. But Alice had me in a tight grip that wouldn't let me move.

The wolf looked up at me, and then began walking towards me. I screamed. "Alice, LET ME GO! IT'S GOING TO EAT US! WE HAVE TO RUN!" I said. Alice didn't budge.

When the wolf walked over and sat just at my feet, I felt myself fall and the world went dark.

~*~

I heard voices as I came to. I didn't move though, everything hurt. "Why did you scare her?" A familiar voice said. It was Alice.

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who wanted me to show her I really was a wolf. She will come to in a minute." Jacobs's husky voice said, though I could hear his anxiety in his voice.

"We shouldn't have done it. We shouldn't have told her. Our lives would be a lot easier if she didn't know." Jacob said, which made me frown. Didn't he trust me?

"And tell her what? That I can't go on your land because I don't like it? Like she'd believe it."

"We could of told her that we don't like each other. Which, by the way, isn't a lie."

"I had no intentions of lying, dog. You're the one who didn't want to tell her."

"Don't call me dog, leech."

"Hypocrite."

"Murderer"

"We do what we have too to survive." I could hear Alice's voice turn hesitant.

"But that's just it. You _shouldn't_ survive. You should have been under your gravestones years ago. But your not. You take the lives of innocent people just so you can survive, when you shouldn't. It's not right." Jacobs voice was angry.

"We don't kill people. We are what we call vegetarians, dog. We live off the blood of animals. It's like living on tofu. And it's not like were the cause of all the animals going extinct. We only hunt when we need to." She angrily replied.

"Did you hunt before you came here?"

There was silence. "We had to."

I sat up, and looked Alice in the eye. "You. What are you?" I said, getting up and slowly backing away. I looked at Jacob, and he seemed to be avoiding my gaze.

"If he's a werewolf, then what are you? Am i… am I dreaming?" I began to frantically pinch myself. But they still stood there, Jacob wearing the pants of Charlie's I had gotten him before he had… exploded.

"No, your not dreaming." Alice said, sitting perfectly still on my bed. "What… What are you?"

But before she could say a word, the door knocked down stairs. It wasn't a loud knock, I could only just hear it. The werewolf and the…other thing, managed to hear it just fine.

Alice's eyes widened. "Oh no. I told him not to come here." Jacob looked at her, then his eyes widened. "Its him isn't it. He's come back for her." Jacob seemed to be shaking again.

I turned to walk out the door. "Bella, please, don't go down there." Jacob begged. Alice just sat there, looking at me apologetically. "Oh, be quiet Jacob. I'm just answering the door then you are both going to tell me what you are," I said, pointing at Alice, "And why it has anything to do with me." I turned and ran down the stairs.

I walked to the door, and opened it. A boy stood there, looking down. He closed his eyes, then lifted his eyes to meet mine. "Hi Bella."

This person looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't get it. Maybe hes the mailman or something. He had messy bronze colored hair and light golden eyes. His expression seemed relieved.

"Oh, Hello. Can I help you?" I said, try to force a smile. I needed to get back upstairs.

He looked at me with wide eyes, and his expression seemed heartbroken.

"She can't remember you, Edward." Alice said. Her and Jacob stood behind me. "Leave. Now. Bloodsucker." Jacob growled. I stared at Jacob. "You keep saying that Jacob, but I still don't know what it actually MEANS." I looked away from him and at the stranger in the doorway.

"Maybe YOU can help. Please, come in." I said. Jacob growled, while Alice just stood there looking apologetically in the strangers direction.

**Yeah, I know this hasn't been updated in awhile, I am SOO SORRY! Important exams are coming up, so I may not update for awhile.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :]**

**Reviewss would be fantastic, :D**

**-Jessaya-lurves-twilight**


	6. Garlic Is A Good Enemy

Chapter 6

"So let me get this straight." I said, placing my hands in my lap. "You're a vampire." I said to Alice. She looked at the stranger, and then back to me, nodding.

"I know its hard to believe Bella. But that's just what I am." She said. "Well, I guess I better do my confession aswell. Hey everybody, I'm a witch!" I said loudly, rolling my eyes. "Come on Alice, how do you expect me to believe you're a vampire?"

"Well, you didn't believe he was a dog, and look what happened." Alice said. Jacob glared at her. I shuddered. I had forgotten about him, and my recent discovery of him being a werewolf.

"But a vampire means that you, um, kill people. It means you drink there blood because your thirsty. That's what vampires do!" I said. Alice nodded. "We don't kill people Bella. We prefer to drink the blood off animals instead of killing innocent people." "We.." I said before I was cut off. "Well what do you know; we have a coven of vegetarian vampires." Jacob sneered.

I turned to him. "What happened? Why are you a werewolf?" I asked him. "THEY are the reason I am a werewolf." He said, pointing his fingers at Alice.

"When there are vampires in the world, there has to be an enemy." I got up and went into the kitchen and into the cupboard. When I walked back in, I showed them what I had got.

"This looks like a pretty good enemy to me." I said, holding up the garlic. Alice burst out laughing, while the stranger had a smile that he tried to hide.

"Don't you just hate stereotypes?" Alice said, smiling. I chuckled. "Damn, and I thought that this was going to protect me." I sighed. "So, what you're saying is, because Alice is a 'vampire', you are a werewolf." Jacob nodded cautiously. "They shouldn't exsist. There has to be something in this world that gets rid of them, and that's where we come in. Werewolves are strong and fast creatures, and can beat vampires." He said proudly.

"Not that it can't be the other way round. We can kill each other; it's just a matter of who gets who first." Alice said, looking at Jacob sharply. His eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Hey, I don't want a fairytale fight happening in my lounge room, thank you very much." I said, holding my hands up. Alice and Jacob turned away from each other.

"So Bella, that's what we are. I know you don't believe us right now, but you will in time, I can see it." I looked at her curiously. "Some vampires have gifts. I can see the future." She explained. "Except the futures of his pack of dogs." She sneered, looking at Jacob.

"Shut up Leech. If we weren't in Bella's house at this moment I would have ripped your throat out for saying that. Consider yourself lucky to be alive." Alice growled. "Name a time and place." "Bring it, bloodsucker." Jacob said, taking a few steps over to Alice.

"Stop it, both of you!" I shouted, pushing Jacob back. To my annoyance, he didn't move an inch. "Neither of you will be fighting nor ripping each others throats out." I said, trying to sound harsh. Neither of them took there angry eyes off of each other. I decided to change the subject.

"So why did this Edward character leave again?" I asked, hoping that would change the subject. And, thankfully, it did. Alice looked at me, an anxious look on her face. Jacob folded his arms across his chest.

"That's a good question. Yeah, Bloodsucker, why did you leave her?" he said to the stranger, and nudged him. And I was then that I realized. "OH!" I gasped. "You're the Edward everyone's been talking about." He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry if I make you upset, I just want to know." I said softly. Why was I being nice to this stranger? He looked down. "I left you because I didn't want to put you in danger anymore. I couldn't live with myself if I killed or hurt you." He said.

Jacob scowled. "Well you hurt her pretty bad." Edward growled at him. "Hurt me? Kill me? I just do not understand. How could you hurt me, why would you kill me? Are you a murderer?" I asked him.

"You could say that." He said. "Could? Don't make me laugh, bloodsucker." Jacob said. "Jacob, do us all a favor and SHUT UP." I yelled. He just looked at me, and I think I'd hurt his feelings. I felt bad. "I'm sorry but I want to hear this." I said. He kept his mouth shut.

"So, what Edward, you left because you didn't think you could stop yourself from killing me? But if you did love me you would of, um, resisted the urge to shoot me?" I said, confused. Alice chuckled.

"No Bella. Look closely at me and Edward. What do you notice?" She said. Edward lifted his face so he looked directly at me. Alice did the same.

"Well you both have golden eyes, very pale skin and ice cold skin." I said, getting up to touch each of there hands. "I'm guessing you brother and sister!" I said happily.

"Yes Bella. Which means…?" Alice urged. "That, that has nothing to do with the reason he wanted to kill me." Alice's shoulders sagged. I could see in the corner Jacob was trying hard not to laugh.

"Excuse me, I need a drink of water." I said, rolling my eyes at Jacob. "You aren't helping, you know." He just put up his hands, and move away from the doorway that led into the kitchen.

I grabbed the garlic and put it back in the cupboard, before getting a cup and pouring myself some water. I placed the cup to my mouth and drank a few sips before my eyes widened as it all came together.

The glass fell out of my hands and smashed to the ground. Edward, Alice and Jacob were in the kitchen in seconds. "I think we have a winner." Jacob said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh hell. I went out with a vampire." I gasped. Then, for the second time in that day, I felt myself wobble, and I saw Edwards worried expression before my world, once again, went black.

**Oh goodness, i haven't updated this is AGES! Sorry! **

**Hope you liked the chapter, [:**

**I have updated my other stories aswell so feel free to read them aswell! :D  
**

**Read and Reviewwww!!**

**[:**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight  
**


	7. Confessions

Chapter 7

"Bella? Bella?" A melodic type voice said as I came to. I rolled my head around a bit, trying to remember everything that had happened, and why I was on the ground.

I opened my eyes slowly, my head pounding with a massive head ache. A guy named Edward was leaning over me, checking me with a very concerned and worried look on his face.

He was breathtakingly beautiful, with lovely topaz eyes and an extremely pale face. He saw me looking at him and touched my cheek. His hand was ice cold.

It was then that I remember what he was.

My eyes widened. "Get away from me!" I shouted, frightened. I got to my feet to quickly, and ended up falling back down to the ground. If I wasn't so scared, I would have blushed.

Edward had a very hurt look on his face. "I'm sorry!" He said in an apologetic voice, like he was about to cry. I realized Alice and Jacob were also in the room aswell.

Alice looked at me like I was overreacting.

"Bella, you need to calm down. We won't hurt you." She said, her ice cold hand touching mine. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Stay calm? STAY CALM? ALICE! You and Edward are VAMPIRES! How did you think I would react to this news?" I yelled, shrugging off her hand and jumping back.

A very confused look fell on both her and her brothers faces as they looked between each other.

"You always wished she would be scared" Alice mumbled in a low voice, and I guessed she didn't mean for me to hear.

I watched as Edwards face fell to a new low. His eyes dropped to the floor.

I didn't care. How could they honestly think I would be okay with knowing what they were?

"Maybe, you should come home with me." Jacob said, moving towards me.

I jumped away from him, putting my hands up so he didn't come any closer. He froze, a surprised look on his face.

"Don't come to close. I don't want any diseases you have. Or fleas." I grimaced, thinking about the flea treatment I would have to buy the house after this.

Jacob blinked for one moment before a hurt look also consumed his face, making him turn away. Suddenly, his head flicked up, and the hurt had turned to anger.

"YOU! This is all your fault! Everything! If you didn't leave, she would know everything still and probably would be perfectly fine like she once was. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU RUINED HER!" Jacob yelled, running at Edward, his fist clenched as if to punch him.

To my ultimate surprise, Edward didn't move a muscle. He didn't dodge the punch to his jaw that Jacob had just done.

"Ow, OW!" Jacob said, holding his fist in his other hand. Edward was holding his jaw, but he didn't say anything.

"Jacob!" Alice screamed, pulling his arm with such strength that he flew into the opposite wall with a loud bang.

"Edward! What are you doing? You can't let the dogs walk all over you like that!" Alice said it as if Jacob wasn't in the room and in perfect hearing distance.

Jacob didn't look that hurt, and thankfully neither did the wall. I wouldn't know what to tell Charlie.

"Oi, Bloodsucker, get out of the way. This has nothing to do with you. It's between me and the leech that ruined Bella's life." Jacob said, even angrier then before. He was starting to turn red. Edward just looked at the ground.

I couldn't let this happen. I decided the only way to stop them –and the house- from getting damaged was to stop the fight.

"Both of you, just stop. I told you, no fairytale fights in my house." I moved a little when Jacob stepped a little closer to me. He didn't look impressed.

Edward looked up slowly, his face full of pain. I didn't know if it was from the punch Jacob had just done or something entirely different.

"You're fighting over something stupid. It'd be great to continue living in this house, rather then seeing it a pile of rubble on the ground because you were fighting. What would I tell Charlie?" I shook my head, and then turned to Jacob.

"Look, I don't remember anything, Jacob. I don't remember anything. So technically, he didn't 'ruin' my life." I said, putting my arms against my chest. It was a habit I had done quite a lot latterly, though I wasn't sure why.

"But he did, Bella! Look, what you're doing now! You always said that you would cross your arms across yourself in an attempt to keep yourself together whenever 'he' or 'them' were brought up!" Jacob said.

I looked at him, stunned into silence. Was it really that bad? How could I not remember something like that? I looked towards Edward, who was just barely managing to hold himself up, he had to hold on to the side of the table and Alice's shoulder, he was shaking violently.

My instant reaction to this sight was to ask if he was okay. Apparently, I must have loved him very much once upon a time. Vampire or not.

I walked over to him silently, and put my hand over where he rested his on the table. He stopped shaking a little bit, and I realized that it was because he was struggling to hold back chocked sobs.

Jacob seemed pretty satisfied about this. He laughed one bitter laugh.

"You may cry now, but just think of how much you made her cry." He said. I turned to glare at him.

"Jacob, get out of my house if your going to be mean. Enemy or not, I don't care. You treat my guest with respect, because you to are a guest in this house. I don't think Charlie would hesitate that much if I begged him to escort you out the house." I said in a calm yet stern voice, tightening my grip on Edwards's hand.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong. He's the one who left. Not me. He deserves it." When I didn't say anything, Jacob continued.

"Bella, he made you jump of a cliff!. Don't you remember all the things you used to do? The first day you came down to the reservation, you were a mess! Bella, you don't know what he did to you. It killed me to see you like that. More then that, it killed Charlie to see you in such a depressed state." Jacob said, his voice calming down.

Before I could say anything, the front door opened. "I heard my name, and I brought pizza!" Charlie's familiar voice yelled. He seemed to be in a good mood.

Edward looked up quickly, an unreadable expression on his face. Alice also wore the same look. Jacob smiled a smug smile.

"This should be good." He said, turning around.

"We are in here, Charlie. And there's someone who I know you have been wanting to see for a long time." Jacob said in a sarcastic voice.

"What are you going on about, Ja-" Charlie walked in, and froze. The first thing he saw was Edward, sitting at the table, and my hand on his.

The pizza fell from his hands, as Charlie's face filled with anger I had never seen before.

**I am SO sorry! I haven't updated this in SO LONG! **

**But I promise, if I get a good response to this chapter, I will update more regularly.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**-Jessaya-Lurves-Twilight.**


	8. Memories

Chapter 8.

"Get out of my house." Charlie said, trying to calm down. He looked like he put a lot of effort into putting those words as calmly as he could.

Edward didn't hesitate. He brushed my hand off his, holding it for a split second before he got out of his seat. Jacob snickered in the corner.

"You leave as well, Jacob." I said, matching Charlies tone. He stopped snickering then.

"What? What have I done?" Jacob said, clearly offended. Charlie ignored this as he watched Edward walk out of the room.

"You have been nothing but mean for the past 2 hours. I don't like it. Enemy or not, you can't treat people that way." I yelled to his face. My cheeks turned red. I didn't like to yell.

"Charlie, please don't be mad." Alice said in a soothing voice, also ignoring Jacob and I. It was just the two of us in this.  
"Don't say that!" He sneered. "You can't publicly announce that we are 'enemies'. People will suspect."

"Fine! Strong dislike. I don't care. Jacob, did you see how upset he was? That was mainly because of you!" I said to him accusingly.

Now it was Jacob's turn to take on a new kind of anger. His all too familiar smile dropped, and his eyes blazed with anger.

"You cannot honestly say you feel sorry for him." Jacob said, a twisted look on his face.

"I do. I don't remember what he did, or why he did it. So if I don't remember, I don't care." I replied.

He didn't like that answer. From the look on his face I knew he was expecting it, but it still hurt him. His eyes said it all.

"You want to know why you don't remember?" He said, pointing at me.

"Because you jumped off the cliff for him. You motorbike rode, for him. You did dangerous things, FOR HIM." Jacob exclaimed.

This got Charlie and Alice's attention, but Jacob didn't care.

"And I helped you, Bella! I was the friend who never left your side, because you needed someone to lean on. You never smiled or laughed unless you were with me. It was all because of him. So don't you dare say to me, that you feel sorry for him? Because he deserves no sympathy for what he did to you, regardless if you remember or not." I couldn't register Jacobs face, it was unreadable. There was a mix of anger and pain.

It wasn't his words that caught me off guard. It was what he was telling me. I was suddenly remembering things, things that I didn't think I knew.

Motorbikes. The memory played in my head like it was yesterday. Jacob was telling me what to do, and I was very interested. I needed to do this, that way I could see Edward and hear him tell-

My mouth fell open. Jacob was right. Everything Jacob said, was right.

I stared speechless at him, until he shook his head at me and turned around, walking towards the door.

Charlie blocked his way.

"You want to tell me about these motorbikes, son?" Charlie asked, anger on his face again. Or maybe it didn't leave.

Another memory struck me. Charlie wasn't meant to know about the bikes. Another memory played in my head, of me telling Jacob not to tell Charlie about it. And there I was, my arms across my chest, holding myself together. I looked like a wreck.

"I'll tell you later." Jacob said, pushing Charlie out the way without effort. Charlie seemed appalled at this.

"I'm not happy about this!" He called out to him. Jacob stopped dead on his feet.

"Why, am I the one getting in trouble here? The boy who broke your daughters heart and ruined her life is back in town, wanting her back, and you're yelling at ME? The one who was there for her all these months?" Jacob yelled back at Charlie.

My memory was coming back now, and more started to piece together. I remembered a dream I had, of me in a forest, on the ground, screaming. I was calling to someone, to Edward.

Charlie stood in stunned silence at Jacobs's outburst, and watched him drive away. Alice was by his side, staring down Jacobs's car like it was forbidden.

He turned away from the car, and towards me.  
"I don't care what you have to say. First things first - you are never, ever allowed to see Edward Cullen. You hear me?" He shouted, mostly at the roof. Alice flinched under his words.

This made me angry, but I didn't say anything. The last thing I needed was to kicked out.

"Don't be mad at Bella, Charlie. She doesn't remember." Alice said. Charlie turned to her.

"You missy, can stay out of this. If it wasn't for your family we wouldn't be having this conversation." He growled at her.

That made me angry.

"Charlie, stop it! I get it, your angry. But it wasn't Alice's fault. He's been in town for half a day and you're already shouting your lungs out. I hardly know him!" I lied. I knew him well now. The memories had provided me with the details I needed, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

When Charlie didn't reply straight away, I took that as an opportunity.

"Alice, I still need to talk to you! It's been so long. I can't believe you went to Rome!" I exclaimed with false enthusiasm. Charlie rolled his eye and walked away, still obviously very angry. I decided to ignore him. Edward had been here less then a day and he was already getting so worked up. It wasn't necessary. Or… was it?

I pulled Alice by the arm outside, and closed the door behind me.

"Alice, I'm remembering things." I said to her as soon as the door clicked and made sure no one could hear us.

Alice's face lit up.  
"What? That's great news, Bella!" She said happily, grinning. I looked at her, not sharing the same enthusiasm.

"What?" She asked, not understanding my unhappiness. Then it hit her, and it must have hit her hard by the way her expression changed.

"Oh. Your remembering the past few months." She said in a pained voice. I nodded.  
"All I can remember is being unhappy all the time, and doing unsafe things, like motorbike riding. Jacob was right, he was always there for me. I remember that." I said.

Alice's frown kept going down with every word I said.

When I finally finished, we stood in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but I kept waiting for Alice to say something, anything, to what I had told her. She looked like she was thinking hard about something.

Suddenly her face lit up.

"But… you can remember some of the good times right? Like when you first came to Forks, and when you and Edward first got together?" She asked, hope in her voice.

I slowly shook my head.  
"I'm sorry Alice, but I don't. I just can't remember any good times spent with Edward. I remember coming to Forks, sure. But then all I remember is being unhappy all the time." I replied. She looked very disappointed at my answer, but she was expecting this.

"Right. Well then, we will have to make you remember." She said in a tone that said she wasn't going to give up on this.

Before I knew what was happening, Alice was already pulling me down the street.

**I haven't updated this in months, but i've been focusing on my other stories.  
If i get a good response on this chapter, i will update it as much as possible. :) **

**Reviews would be greaaaatly appreciated! :)  
**


End file.
